Almost here
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Winter was almost over. Spring was almost here. Mikuo sighed. He was really bad at deciding. Like every winter carer, he wanted the cold air to stay. But he also wanted her to come. Oh, which one? MikuxMikuo. Too many cameos.


**WHY AM I GETTING NEW STORY IDEAS SO QUICKLY!? D:  
****I need to work on my other stories, but my brain won't let me. It just keeps giving me new ideas. Curse you infinite imagination!  
So, uh, yeah. I was all over Youtube for some Miku/Mikuo videos, and I decided to watch Hanabie again, and then this story formed. Except it was just the outline of the story, without a plot. It's always like that. So once again, I'm just going to have to make up everything as I go. *Exasperated sigh* Here I go.**

* * *

"Look, mommy!" The little girl cried, taking hold of her mother's hand, and pulling her towards a large sakura tree."Look! Look! They're already starting to bloom! See that? And the snow on it makes it look even more pretty! Isn't it pretty, mommy?" She pointed up at the petals of the sakura flowers, the snow on them melted slightly, glinting in the morning sunlight. "That means Spring is coming soon, right, mommy? Is Spring coming?"

The mother smiled and nodded, patting her daughter's head. "Yes, Spring is definitely coming. I'm sure it'll come soon. Then the sakura flowers are going to blossom, and then they'll look just as pretty as you are." The girl gave a satisfied giggle. "Good. Come now, let's go. Mommy's running a bit late." The two left, leaving footprints in the thin layer of snow.

As soon as the two of them had walked away, a head popped out from the branches of the tree and jumped down, falling a lot slower than any person who'd willingly jump out of a tree would, and landed softly in the snow. "Aw geez, waiting for Spring?" He said with a sad sigh, but smiled anyway. "Already? Don't you want to have a bit of fun? It's still Winter!" **((Oh this is getting Jack Frost-ish))**

But the only other people that came by the large tree were two boys and a girl, laughing and shouting as they circled the tree, throwing wet snowballs at each other. The girl ducked behind the tree, avoiding a snowball that sailed high past her and landed somewhere behind the figure's foot. He smiled. "Not a very good snowball." He said, walking up behind the girl. She didn't notice him, of course, but that was what he expected of everyone. He threw the snowball back, and it went by in such a blur, it hit the boy before he could even blink.

"Hey! That's not fair! Who threw that! Cammy? How'd you do that?" He started packing another snowball in his gloves, but the figure behind the girl shot another snowball at him, and at the other boy, and they were both wiping snow off their noses. She just looked at them in confusement. She turned around. No one there.

"It's not me!"

"Yeah, right! Who else is there to throw it at us?" Once again they started to run and play, and the figure leaned against the tree, sighing. The girl ran back up to him, and he had to side step her. Not that it would make any difference. Even if she did touch him, all she'd feel would be cold air. She took a deep breath and breathed out, the warm air lingering in front of her face before drifting away. It was almost Spring, but it was still cold. It was still Winter. Before she finished making her snowball, something landed on her nose, and she looked up.

"A cherry blossom?" She tilted her head forward slightly, and the flower fell into her palm, glittering with melted snow. "Wow! Spring's really near! I can't wait for Summer." The figure behind her frowned, and blew a stream of air at her. She shivered, dropping the flower. "Oh well. Might as well enjoy Winter while it's still here." She ran off. He grinned. That's more like it.

"Excuse me." Another voice, more silvery and smooth, with a hint of anger, although he could never really be sure. "Like they said, Winter's almost over."

He turned, recognizing the her before she had spoken. Especially the smell, when she came close. Cherries and fresh flowers. And rosemary. She always smelled like flowers. It was nice, he admitted, but the scent of pine cones and snow in the morning, that's what he preferred. Two ponytails of long pink hair wafting by her side, arms crossed, and although what seemed like anger had been in her voice, she had a smile on her face. "Hey." He waved casually.

"Hi." He plopped down on the snow, and she stepped forward, but didn't sit down next to him. "Mikuo. Just let Spring come, please? I know you really love Winter, but all seasons come and go. I don't beg the sun fairies to let Spring stay for a few more weeks." She looked down at him, and he shrugged. She sighed and sat down next to him, and he grinned.

"How do you get yourself to smell like flowers?" He asked, leaning towards her. "I never figured it out."

"I..." She paused, looking puzzled. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. "I have no idea."

"Natural Spring scent?" Mikuo suggested, smiling. He turned back to the three kids who were still chasing each other across the snow. Then he stiffened, and her eyes widened. "He's here, isn't he?" He whispered. She gave a brief nod.

"Ah, Miku." With a swish of pink hair, gently slapping Mikuo in the face, she turned around to find the Minister of Spring fluttering in front of her, looking down at her. Even though she dwarfed him, he still looked at her like she was much, much smaller. "We must really be getting ready for the arrival of Spring. I'm sure you'd love to continue talking with your... Eh..." He waved a hand at an irritated Mikuo. "...Friend, but I'm sure you have more important duties. Come."

"Yes, of course." Miku stood up and glanced at Mikuo, but said nothing and followed the fairy. Mikuo watched the pink-haired girl disappear into the mist, and sighed. Sometimes he did wish that Spring would just come quick. Sometimes he wondered if he wanted to be a Winter carer.

...

"Hi, Salt." Miku smiled as the young sun fairy landed on her shoulder, holding his brass trumpet in one hand. "How are the others?" She didn't mention names, but he knew who she was talking about, as much 'others' as there were.

"They're good." He said, examining his trumpet. It was as polished as usual. "But Sugar accidentally landed an entire pile of snow on Jackie. She didn't mind though. I think she..." He paused and shuddered. "Liked it..."

Miku shook her head. She'd never understand the Winter carers. "Well, tell them I said hi the next time you see them, okay? Come on, the Minister is waiting for us." Salt shot off her shoulder and flew forward, blending into the stream of other sun fairies. Miku started to run, focusing on the bright green wall swishing in front of her, and she jumped through.

The Spring Wall. It kind of gave you a smooth, fluttery feeling when you ran through it, and as you landed on the other side, you'd be welcomed by a warm blast of air and the scent of a thousand flowers in bloom. Behind the Spring Wall, it was always Spring. Unfortunately, not a place the poor humans could run into. They couldn't see the Spring Wall, and even if they made their way towards it, they wouldn't be able to go through. They'd just continue trekking through their world, unaware of all the special beings disappearing into the hole in space.

Same thing went for the other carers. They could definitely see the Wall, but they'd never know what was behind it. Only the Leaders of each season would be able to go into a different season's wall, but the carers could only go into their own. Miku had spent a lot of time outside the Summer Wall, listening to the sound of the ocean and smell the coconuts and tomatoes and other summer things, but she had never gotten to see them. But that was okay, because eventually the summer carers would bring Summer along anyway, and then she could feel it, instead of having to lean against a wall and try to peek through.

Miku stopped walking, letting the other Spring carers walk, fly or hop past her as they made their way towards the main square, where the Spring Leaders were waiting. After a while, she headed towards the square. Three leaders. The Minister, she recognized, the Forest Queen and someone else. She never remembered his name, and she hardly ever saw him. It could have been a her. She could never place the voice, but that was okay, because everyone liked him/her.

"Hi everyone!" The Forest Queen exclaimed, waving her arms. She might have been the Queen, but she was just a young flower bud. She had only recently been chosen, but she was faithful and loyal, and she led everyone well like the previous Queen. She had been chosen by the Queen herself. She had, in terms of the forest, 'wilted' several months earlier, and everyone had been sad to see her go, but now they had a new Queen, and everyone was happy with her.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone knows that Spring will be arriving soon." The Minister fluttered forward, scanning everyone below him. They were all there. Good. "So, these will be your assignments..." He pulled out a leaf pad so small, Miku could hardly see it from where she was standing, and began to read.

Once everyone had been given their assignments, they all shot off. Salt returned to sit on Miku's shoulder. "So what's your task?" She asked him cautiously. He'd always been given small things, and he always threw a fit at it, so every year it got larger.

Salt looked proudly at his trumpet. **((Oh gosh I hope I'm not boring you with all the blocks of text?))** "The Queen said I've gotta give every flower a bit of sun. Every flower! I've gotta play a bit and lighten them up! Pretty big task, don't you think?" Miku nodded. But every flower? Absolutely every flower there was? That seemed a bit too extreme for a sun fairy that wasn't even fully-fledged. Salt seemed to read her mind. "Well, not every flower, of course. Just the ones around here. But it's still a lot! And I'm not gonna let the Queen down!"

"I'm sure you won't." Miku said as they exited the Spring Wall, stepping into the chilly Winter world. This time, the real world. Not the edge of the Winter Wall where she and the other spring carers would huddle at when the Summer was too hot. "Good luck. I'll see you later, Salt!" She waved as he hopped off her shoulder and shot up into the sky, into the misty winter clouds. It would be a while until those clouds were gone.

...

Mikuo watched the two humans as they walked through the dark pathway, sharing one scarf wrapped around each others necks. His eyes glazed over. Maybe... No. Never. He sighed and leaned his head on his hands and kicked his heels, turning to watch the cars instead. Nighttime was way too boring for him. Nestled in the high branches of the tree, he didn't really have much to do, but what else could he do? No matter what he did, the snow would melt away, and Jack and Sugar and all the other winter carers would return behind the Winter Wall. "Hey." A voice whispered behind him.

"GWAAAH-" He shrieked and let go of the branch he had been holding onto, and plummeted to the ground, falling into the snow. A lady walking past the tree turned to look, but all she saw was a shadow in the snow. She walked on. Mikuo raised himself out of the snow and looked up at the tree, where Miku was trying to smother a giggle. "Why you-"

He jumped up to the branches and landed in front of her, poking her forehead. "Ow!" She gasped, swatting him away. "Meanie. I just wanted to say hi." She pouted and crossed her arms, turning.

Mikuo tilted his head to one side, carefully moving across the branches. But if he did fall, he'd be able to catch himself. Unlike earlier. He crossed a larger branch to face Miku, who was now swinging her legs across the snow, looking at the bright lights coming from the city. "Well, hi." He said. She glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Mikuo seated himself and stretched his arms. "Don't you have work to do?"

Miku sighed. "Well, yeah, but... It's nothing big. I'm just, you know, helping around." She touched a sakura bud, whimpering under a coat of frost. As soon as she touched it, it bloomed immediately, shaking off the coldness around it. Mikuo blew a stream of cold air at the flower, and it closed up again. "Hey!" She touched it again, protecting it from the cold air. "I... I'm sorry." She stood up.

Mikuo looked up. "What? Hey! Where are you going?" Miku jumped down from the tree, and he went after her.

"Leave me alone." She huffed as she started to run, but Mikuo got to her side easily. "Please. Until Spring."

"What do you mean? Why? Hey!" He continued to run after her, but she refused to answer, until her legs slowed down and she knelt onto the snow, panting, out of breath. He stepped in front of her. "Aren't we-"

"Look at me." Miku sighed.

"Uh... I am loo-"

"No. Here. Look." She held up one of her hands, and Mikuo gasped in shock. Usually her skin was bright and pink and warm, but now it was cold and pale. "This is why the Ministers don't let us stay together too long. The same thing will happen to you too if you hang out with me too much in spring. Except the other way around."

He stepped backwards. "Oh... I... Sorry..."

"It's nothing to apologize about." She said, standing up and rubbing her arms. "We're friends. But... Not too close. It's cold. I'm going home." She started to shuffle away, but Mikuo grabbed her arm.

"Just a while." He said, loosening his scarf and awkwardly folding it around her shoulders. "It probably won't do much." He admitted.

Miku smiled. "N-No... Thank you." She looked up at him. He was avoiding her gaze, but she noticed his scarf was pretty long, and she took up one end of it and looped it around his neck. He looked at her in shock. "What? It's your scarf."

"But y-you have to stay warm. I don't want you freezing over." He pulled it off. He touched her hand. Warm. He reckoned he had a very low body temperature, compared to her. Not somebody you'd want to hold hands with.

But she held it anyway. Intertwining her fingers through his, she smiled at him. He looked away, blushing. "Ah... Maybe I could spend a bit more out here. It's not like they keep track of what time I get home."

"Oh?" Mikuo turned towards her and smiled.

"Just a little longer." She said softly, leaning on him. Snow started falling in clumps around them. "Meh. Not very romantic."

"Pfft. I'm trying." Mikuo looked at her. "Ugh. This is too close to the Wall. Hold on." Gripping her hand tighter, he bounded off, Miku trying to keep up behind him.

They were back in the branches of the sakura tree, Miku leaning on his shoulder, looking out at the city lights, and then to the lights of the dark night sky. Mikuo cocked his head to one side making as little movement as possible. Somehow Miku smelled nicer than she always did. Or maybe she was getting drowsy. It was late, after all, and neither had gotten much rest that day. He looked down at her face, warm and pink, like it always was, her eyes closed. He felt her hand, and instead of layered in frost, it was warm. Warm. He smiled to himself. When spring came she was probably going to melt his skin right off his body. **((GGGOEIJFDKSMIKUOOO))**

Miku's eyes opened slightly. "Um... Mikuo?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I re- I wanted to ask you... Something... Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

She appeared confused and sleepy at the same time, then seemed to get his answer. "Oh. Um. Can I ask you two things?"

"You already did."

"Ugh!" She punched his arm gently and then settled back into place. "Fine. Then I won't ask."

Somehow he sensed that she wanted to ask him. Or... Did she want him to ask her? Ask her what? He wasn't sure himself. He tried anyway. "So, uh... Can I ask you instead? Two questions."

"One down. What is it?"

He looked away. "Do you, uh... Like anybody?"

"Yes."

He seemed surprised. "Really? Who?"

"Everybody."

"Bah! I should've known." He pushed her back playfully. Then he turned away again, looking embarrassed. "Anybody?"

Miku giggled. "Well, actually... Yes."

"It has to be one person."

"Of course it is."

He looked at her shyly. "Well? Who is it?"

Miku said nothing for a moment. "I like-"

"HHIIII GUYS!"

"BHHHHHAAAAJKSD-" Mikuo toppled off the branches and landed face-first into the snow.

Sugar landed on the spot where Mikuo had been a while ago. "Sorry!" She cried at the legs sticking out of the snow, and fluttered down to help him up. Miku laughed and jumped down after her, tugging him out. As soon as he was out, Sugar perched herself on his head. "Hiya Mikuo! Sorry about earlier! I'm so happy to see you two again! I was helping Jackie out at the lake and we had sooo much fun, and she offered to help me find twinkle, and I know I saw you earlier this morning, but hi!"

Mikuo laughed. Sugar's happiness was contagious. "Hi, Sugar. Nice to see you again too." He raised up a finger so she could high-five him. Then he remembered there was another girl next to him. "Ah- Miku. Uh... I..." He gave Sugar a look, but she didn't get it, and babbled on about all the adventures she had had with the female guardian. He turned to Miku. "Will she notice if we slip away?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "It's Sugar. Of course she will."

"Okay! Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sugar finally said, and breathed out, as though she hadn't had a chance to breathe through her talking at all. "Goodnight!" She kissed both of them on their noses and flew off.

"Whew. That's finally done with." Mikuo wiped his forehead and stood up, brushing the snow off his pants. He looked at Miku. "Uh... Just now..."

"What?"

Mikuo groaned. "I just- Gaaaaaaahh." He pulled her towards him, tilting her chin upwards and kissed her.

Miku frowned at him, and he pulled away. "You wanted spring to come quickly all this time, didn't you?"

"Yes. I wanted you." He blushed.

"Me too."

* * *

**Best. Non-romantic. Ending. Ever.  
**

**Oh ghhhhhhhhh thank god this was a one-shot, or I would've drabbled on it forever. _FOREVER._ And sooo many cameos! I'm not making this a cross-over. Way too many. But, well, I hope you liked it! Happy Birthday, Mikuo! We all love you! Especially Miku. ;)  
**

**Thank you everyone for reading this!**

**If you did.**

**Geez.**

**...**

**I do not own any of the characters. Even Jackie. Who is un-official. Who thought her up anyway?**

**Sugar and Salt from Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy  
Jack and Jackie from Rise of the Guardians  
The Minister of Spring from Tinkerbell  
The Queen from Epic  
**


End file.
